Brotherhood
by CappuccettoRosso
Summary: Anything is possible, when you have your brothers standing behind you.


**Brotherhood**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta:** None

**Universe:** Drama

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing(s):** None

**Genre(s):** General / Humor

**Warning(s):** Off-Screen Violence

**Disclaimer:** _Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha_. I am only borrowing its characters for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

**Author's Note:** Written for LiveJournal' Dove_Drabbles' June prompt: "_sharing a sunset_."

_Summary: Anything is possible, when you have your brothers standing behind you._

* * *

He was about to get into the biggest fight of his life. Rather than make him nervous, or even a little afraid—the thought sparked a sense of familiarity and feel-good-vibes in him. Yabuki Hayato smiled into the glare of the setting sun. He felt his blood pumping with a familiar rush of adrenaline and his fingers twitch with anticipation.

"You know, I don't like these odds; seems a bit unfair."

Next to him, Tsuchiya Hikaru cracked his neck. "I hear ya. Fifteen of us against fifty of them...? I say we give 'em another hour to round up more men. That's reasonable, right? You can call up ten more guys in an hour..."

Takasugi Reita stared at them both like they had finally given into the pressure. "Are you guys insane! That's like, one of us for every three or four of them! That's not very good odds, especially considering they're fucking big and more than likely _yakuza_!"

Kazama Ren squinted his eyes toward the other end of the large field, where their opponents had gathered in a large group, a menacing black mass stretching across the horizon. "I'm no expert but they don't like _yakuza_. More like washed out _yakuza_...? Can you wash out of a _yakuza_ group?"

"Yeah, wash out onto the beach, dead and bloated with sea water," Ogata Yamato said dryly. He idly scratched the underside of his chin. "I think what you mean: those shits over there were too chicken shit to be proper _yakuza_ and became overgrown bullies instead. Pitiful."

"Ah, that makes more sense."

Reita still looked incredulous. "They have tattoos!"

"Yeah, so does Takeda-_sempai_ and I don't see you calling him _yakuza_." Takeda Keita perked up at the sound of his name and glanced at them curiously.

The younger boy pinched the bridge of his nose, especially when Kazama called out: "Take-_sempai_! Come and show Reita-_kun_ your tat!"

For some reason Reita refused to consider, Kazama's request had Take blushing and most everyone else laughing.

Take stuttered: "Ah, I don't think this is the proper time..."

Yabuki clapped his hands. "He's right. We need to put our game faces on and come up with a plan real quick. So anyone...? Ideas...?"

"Hit real hard and try not to die?" Odagiri Ryu offered suddenly. He had been quiet until now, most of his attention focused on his phone rather than the matter at hand. He had only glanced at the large group they were about to fight and then for all intents, dismissed them. Reita wished he could be that cool and collected.

Yabuki barked a sharp laugh. "Good enough for me. Did everyone get that...! Good, let's get this show started."

"Wait!" Reita said loudly, when he thought everyone was going to follow Yabuki's lead. "Are you serious! That's your plan! Not die?"

Yabuki stared at him seriously, even as he smirked down at him. "Look, Reita-_kun_, this is going to be one nasty school yard brawl. We know nothing about them, other than they're nasty pieces of shit who would follow a creep like Omori. A guy that we all know is a worthless human being that tried to take advantage of a girl and then threaten to hurt her and her love ones when she decided to do the right thing and send his ass to jail.

"All we have to do, and all you can do, is give it our all. Aoki-_chan_ is counting on you to beat the shit out this guy and drag his unconscious ass to the police. Me and the other guys are going to keep everyone off your back so you can knock him to the ground, got it?"

Reita stared up at his _sempai_ for a long moment. He took a deep breath and released it loudly. He visibly gathered himself and squared his shoulders. He nodded tightly, offering the older boy an arrogant smirk. "You better keep them in check, or I'm coming after you next."

Yabuki slapped him hard on the shoulder. "That's the spirit!"

He took a step forward and turned to face the group. After a moment, Reita joined him. They both looked at the boys gathered, old friend and new friends. Kurogin and Akadou, standing together. Reita looked at his own crew, standing shoulder to shoulder with their _sempai_. The fact that they were here, willing to watch his back, even when the opponent was ten times as strong as them—it had Reita's chest swelling with pride to have them as friends.

"Alright everyone! Let's-"

"Yankumi is coming," Odagiri suddenly cut in, drawing everyone's attention.

Yabuki blinked stupidly. "What..."

Odagiri held up his phone and waved it a little. "I texted her. She said she was game. Should be here in five..."

Reita gaped a little and then, unexpectedly, found himself grinning widely. "Alright! We better get this party started or else she's going to have all the fun! Who's with me...!"

Yabuki beamed. "That's what I'm talking about!" He raised a fist into the air, and turned to once again to face their opponents. "Everyone together now..."

"FIGHT OH! OH!"


End file.
